


My bittersweet obsession

by Awenseth



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Obsession, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that in the moment you get attached to someone and this attachment turns into obsession you can never let go, even death isn't a barrier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My bittersweet obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This was born due to one of my friends who was at that time my room mate loving this series, she also made a Hungarian translation about this and plans to do a continuing sometime when she has time. 
> 
> Also this fic plays in an Alternate Universe sometime after the end of Seed, but before the start of Destiny…

The sound of black boots clacked on the white marble floor as their owner walked along the hidden laboratory. Ebony black hair falling smoothly over board, grayish clad shoulders. Gilbert Durandal, Chairman of the PLANT made his way through the deserted hall, his steps were still firm, but also somewhat hurried. The usually calm man tried to hold up a mask of emotionlessness, but on the inside was his soul shaking from both excitement and guilt. He was always a man to value humanity, but now he was kicking his beliefs aside only for one man… 

He didn’t know when this strange obsession started, it was forbidden for a doctor to feel something more for their patient then professionalism, but he had crossed the line and didn’t care. Every time he closed his eyes, those azure blue eyes would haunt him, soft golden hair and that silky, sarcastic voice. Rau Le Creuset started as any other of his patients, but the man soon become more, a dear friend and obsession. On the day he got the massage of the man’s death he had sent the deliverer away and locked his door before breaking down, for the first time since he was a young child he had cried, he had cried from loss, grief, guilt and anger. 

After that day he spent hours staring at the chess board on which the two of them used to play together, knowing that it would never happen again till an idea suddenly formed in his head. He knew that what he did was wrong, then at least after his death found Rau his peace, but without Rau by his side was it impossible for him to find peace! 

His thoughts were interrupted as he reached his destination, pushing the double doors open Gilbert stepped into the laboratory. 

“Ah, Mr. Durandal we didn’t expect you to arrive so shortly after I have told you the massage.” Said a bearded, plump man in a white laboratpry coat as he reached his hand hastily out to the taller man who accepted it. 

“You don’t know how long I needed to wait for this Dr. Atis.” Gilbert replied in a business like tone, shutting out any hints of happiness. 

“Well Sir, then please follow me.” Dr. Atis said as the two men made their way deeper in the lab while many other professors worked around them. “This is truly a break through, we have created a perfect, living clone of cells won out of a since a week old dead body.” The man said in a chatting tone, but Gilbert ignored him, his whole body was filled with excitement. 

The professor suddenly stopped in front of a gigantic glass container filled with a strange, green liquid, but Gilbert’s amber eyes were fixated on the body floating in the middle of the strange substance. There were many wires attached to the slim body, an oxygen mask cowering the mouth and nose of the handsome face. Gilbert unconsciously stepped closer to the container and put one hand on the cold glass. 

“What do you think of our work Sir?” the voice of the professor brought him back from his thoughts. Gilbert wasn’t to pleased that the man dared to look at _his_ Rau as some sort of object which would bring him fame and fortune. 

“Is everything finished?” he asked and the other nodded. “Then open it.” The black haired man ordered in a firm tone. 

“As you wish Sir.” The professor said as he waved to one of his assistants to open the container. 

Gilbert watched as the green substance started to vanish slowly and the wires leaving the slender body together with the oxygen mask, soon the glass also disappeared and he could walk up to the nude body laying on the ground of the container, parts of the green substance still on his body and in his hair. Taking out a red silk blanket Gilbert wrapped it around the defenseless form and picked him up carefully bridal style. 

“Erm Sir, where are you going?” Dr. Atis asked as Gilbert made his way with the body to the exit. 

“I’m a busy man Dr. Atis and you have fulfilled your purpose, but don’t worry your payment is here in five minutes.” He said before stepping out on the exit. 

Reaching his private ship he carefully placed the body on the backseat, smiling at the soft breathing sounds coming from it before climbing in himself.

“We are now done here.” He commented through the communicator to the driving android before taking out his phone. “Here is Durandal, you can start.” He said as suddenly four Gundams appeared out of nowhere, their weapons pointing at the laboratory institute before shooting and making the whole complex explode.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Reaching his home the black haired man walked inside, the softly breathing body still in his arms. After locking the whole complex he made his way to the gigantic bathroom. After stepping inside he carefully placed the body on the ground and started undressing himself, finishing he picked up Rau again and walked with him into the warm water. Sitting down near the little waterfall Gilbert started to was the green substance from the other’s face and hair with soft, caring moves. It was a pleasant feeling to feel the other’s body laying against his chest, to feel the soft skin under his fingers. A stir combined with a soft moan brought him back from his thoughts and again were his amber eyes staring into azure blue ones.

“Why…why did y…you do this…” Rau asked in a hoarse voice. 

“Because I need you here on my side to be happy.” He answered honestly as the figure let out an ironic laugh. 

“You..you need a sick a…and failed experiment like me t…to feel happy?” the blond asked in a mocking tone. 

“Yes, then you are my bittersweet obsession without whom I can’t be complet.” Gilbert purred into Rau’s left ear as he hugged the slender body closer to his, nuzzling his neck affectionately. 

“You are insane, just as I always thought.” was the reply. 

“True, but I still have you…” 

Owary…


End file.
